


like skin on skin

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chris grins all crazy when he sees Dave at the back of the bar, loses the words of the song and just laughs instead, laughs until the words catch back up. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	like skin on skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novascotiasam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=novascotiasam).



> a ficlet for one of the kindest people i know. i wish you all the best!

Chris grins all crazy when he sees Dave at the back of the bar, loses the words of the song and just laughs instead, laughs until the words catch back up. Chris turns to Steve and Steve's eyes shine bright, his cheeks flushed pink and hot, and his smile, _fuck_ , his smile. They're so close together Chris can feel the heat between them, so close Steve hardly has to shift to brush his fingers over Chris's wrist, rough and sweaty and quick, so quick.

There's nobody like Dave, the way he makes Chris feel so still inside when they're alone, the way he presses Chris's wrists against the wall and Chris just stays, just takes what Dave gives him, his legs spread and his mouth open, kiss-swollen and ready. There's no one like Dave, Dave's hands in his hair, covering his mouth, hot against his throat, heavy and right and fuck no, there's no one like Dave, but Steve's learning, his knee pressed into Chris's right up on stage, burning through his jeans and making him want, making him settle down, too. Chris rolls through the intro of the next song, all easy drawl and loose limbs, and Steve murmurs into his mic, raises his glass to the crowd. Chris smells whiskey and sweat, sweet smoke and the soft scent of Steve's shampoo, can almost smell Dave now, too, sharper, darker, skin on skin.

Chris sings, hands splayed on his thighs and Steve right beside him, watches Dave watch them, watches him lick his lips and smile real slow, hears Steve's voice blending in with his so smooth, Steve's low laugh and a wink Chris catches out of the corner of the eye, Steve's heat, Steve's body leaning close, and fuck yeah, _fuck_ yeah. Steve's learning. Steve's learning _fast_.

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
